


Dance with Me

by daisuwuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Based off a song, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dance with Me - beabadoobe, Domestic Fluff, First Dance, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Out of Character, Overthinking, Pining, Pre-Time Skip, Prom, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, Senior year, Slow Dancing, Teen Romance, Third Year, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is Whipped, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, fuck gender roles !!!, they're all in senior year, uh yamaguchi wears a dress hell yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke
Summary: "I say, you've stolen the whole crowd's attention."With a twirl of Yamaguchi's dress, he's flushed his back against Tsukishima's chest into a gentle sway. Their hands clasped with the intersection of their arms across his torso, as if they were an actual couple; the touch felt right .. it longed for the other's.".. you think so?""I know so."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! hope u guys had a good halloween, even with covid <3  
> i'm finally getting more into haikyuu but i still long for my balance unlimited boys, don't worry :(  
> am i only in s2? yes. will that stop me from making a fic of tsukkiyama? nope !! :))  
> enjoy!!!

Tsukishima did not see the point in school dances. It was simple: nothing good came from them. It was just a huge auditorium filled with lots of annoying teenagers and mediocre punch and food. In the end, it would be a big headache. Somehow, he was roped into the last one of his final year by his parents and some bit by his best friend, Yamaguchi. They bring up the same points as “it’s your final year!” or “you might miss something if you don’t go.” etc. Mostly against his will, where is Tsukishima standing? In that big auditorium, cramped with kids ranging from first to third years and stationed right next to the food table since he had nowhere else to go. The whole idea of a date had slipped his mind when Yamaguchi had mentioned he already had a date. The confession blew his mind and .. made his heartache. Tsukishima is officially the worst person to come forward with his emotions so he showed little to no reaction to it, just a simple brow raise but inside, it set him askew. He’s been pinning for almost half of his life for this small, freckled boy who just so happens to remind Tsukishima he’s straight every time he thinks he has a chance at asking him out. He’d done a great job of hiding it cause Yamaguchi doesn’t even give him a look of adoration; what was he even hoping for?

So he stayed still, like an obedient dog waiting for his friend to come walking through those double doors with the prettiest and, positively, luckiest girl in the world. They would make such a good pair. They’d be the royalty of tonight’s prom. Tsukishima would be left to be forgotten as Yamaguchi lives a beautiful life. It was nearing 45 minutes into the dance when Hinata had spotted the anti-social blondie from across the dance floor. This night couldn’t get _any_ worse. Hinata raced through the crowd of dancing bodies, pulling Kageyama behind him like he always did. The two came in a pair at this point, officially the first gay couple in their volleyball team too. Tsukishima admired their bravery for that; it took guts. Yet, as soon as Hinata opened his blabbering, energetic mouth, it all went away.

“Heya, Tsukki!” Hinata waved vigorously to Tsukishima’s face, set on getting a dive into the goodies they placed out. Tsukishima felt like he had the most involuntary reaction to someone calling him that. He didn’t imagine it would bother him as much as it did but if it’s not Yamaguchi saying it, it doesn’t even sound right.

“Don’t call me that.” he sneered.

Hinata, focused on stacking up on a handful of brownies, lifts his head to eye-roll in Tsukishima’s direction, “Oh right, that’s reserved for Yamaguchi _, hmm?_ ” The smaller boy was quite bold for standing up to a blondie about twice his height but the mention of Yamaguchi always got a softer attitude out of him. 

“It—! It is _not_ reserved for anyone, I just .. don’t care enough to correct him.” Tsukishima defends, mumbling most of it into his red, plastic cup full of mildly watery punch. He hoped the material would drown out his speech so that the two would leave him alone faster.

As if to save Tsukishima the embarrassment, Hinata just sighs before looking over the crowds again, “Speaking of Yamaguchi, where is he?”

Surprisingly, Kageyama took this turn to spill some words, “I heard from his conversation with Sugawara, he’d actually gotten his own date but that’s all I heard.” 

Hinata’s brows raised almost above his whole head, “H - huh? Kageyama, were you eavesdropping?” the smaller boy accused of his boyfriend who absently stirred his cup with a straw he’d gotten from a juice box earlier that night and shrugged, leaving that up to both of the others’ imagination.

Tsukishima made his way from the argument that was bound to spout from such a small thing and waited closer to the doubled, gym doors. He wasn’t sure his patience would go on any longer, it was only an hour in but if Tsukishima had to stay somewhere he didn’t like for more than any sum of 30 minutes, he was guaranteed to be annoyed. 

Too caught up in his angry thoughts, he nearly missed the sound of the doors booming as they opened. Well, who’s kidding, no one can ignore that when they’re that loud that they echo throughout the whole gymnasium and practically silence any noise in its wake. So that’s exactly what it did. The perfect sunshine of Tsukishima’s life walked right through those doors looking ..

_Absolutely gorgeous .._

People stared in amazement and bewilderment as the usually shy, reserved teenager was now the star-attraction of his own movie and everyone just seemed to be living in it. Tsukishima dawned the flowiest, most sparkling and glowing dress anyone has ever seen. It was a ballroom dress, it absolutely would take up the entire dance floor and that was Yamaguchi’s plan. Tsukishima couldn’t ignore the amount of sparkles and glitter throughout his whole outfit like in his hair, dashed among his freckles, in the off-the-shoulder neckline of the dress and down the skirt. He was one big disco ball and he couldn’t look happier. Tsukishima wants to say he was surprised with the whole dress idea but he remembers how much Yamaguchi just rants and rants about how nice it would be to wear more feminine stuff around school and Tsukishima supported him 100%. What surprised him was how much he went with, the dress was so beautiful and he himself looked pretty more than any other girl but to be fair, he always did. It made him speechless, his chest had been knocked out of all its breath and it suddenly hurt to even look at him as reality set in. But yet the best part? Yamaguchi didn’t care, he wasn’t backing away at any glaring looks he might get. He just entered, waved towards all the extras of _his_ film and looked around in the crowd for someone since Tsukishima saw there was no girl besides him. 

_Is she already here? That’s possible, there’s lots of pretty girls here._ Tsukishima thought as he mentally prepared himself for the disappointment of seeing such a free, healthily masculine boy bond to his date which wasn’t Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi groans unsteadily, shielding his eyes from the strobe and disco lights just to see a blonde head more easily. His height did not help either, he skipped out on heels with Shimizu’s pointers and he agreed; he didn’t want to break a heel or an ankle just by having the time of his life. Finally, that clean sweep of blonde broke through his view and he almost tripped over his dress by just jumping up in excitement, 

_“Tsukki!”_

The blonde felt his blood run cold by all the eyes that turned to him at the mention. _Why is he looking for me .. ?_ He’s stuck in the center of judging eyes and it made his anxiety worse but he didn’t show it, he keeps his neutral face with raised brows. 

Yamaguchi tries his best to pick up his dress and maneuver through the crowd without being too much of a bother but it’s clear the people around him a bit more and suddenly, Tsukishima doesn’t care about their concerns anymore. Yamaguchi was in front of him and he looked so .. enchanting, everything just cancels itself out when he’s in Tsukishima view. He wants it to be like that forever, he wants to hold Yamaguchi in his arms and watch the whole world disappear as they stand in their own little world. It felt like the more Yamaguchi smiled at him, the more he was mocking him but at this point, he didn’t care. Yamaguchi was still here and still talking to him and as long as he had his attention, it became less of a worry in mind.

“Tsukki! Jeez, I was looking for you— don’t you know how hard it is to see over 6ft teenagers to see another 6ft teenager?” Yamaguchi whines, looking down at his dress to see if there were any tears or messes left at the hem.

Tsukishima just nodded, already entranced by Yamaguchi’s dress that he couldn’t keep quiet again, “A dress, huh?” And that’s what he says??

Yamaguchi looks up, warmly light emeralds staring right back at him as they crease around the corners and he lets out the freest giggle Tsukishima has ever heard, “Yeah! Actually, it was custom made by Shimizu and Yachi, can you believe it? It’s so pretty.. “ he mumbled adoringly.

Truly, Tsukishima couldn’t lie, it was a beautiful dress and it was perfectly handcrafted. He knew who to go to if he wanted a master suit perhaps. His father’s $10 suit was not cutting it as he stood right by Yamaguchi.

“It really i—“

“YOO, YAMA! That dress is **AMAZING!** ” 

The unidentified cheering makes themselves known through the spread crowd, Nisha and Tanaka are stood in shock probably from figuring that the beautiful outfit belongs to Yamaguchi himself.

Yamaguchi looks behind him to the newest friends who came to join them. His face grows in pure joy, “Surprise, I guess!” 

“This really is a surprise, Yama! You own the whole floor with this beauty!” Nishinoya awes over the dress, letting the silk material on the skirt. Yamaguchi couldn’t help his giggles as his friends masterly examined the dress in all its glory.

“I just wanted to be a little different and .. and show my new confidence. Do you think it worked, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi suddenly called Tsukishima’s nickname which sent him out of his trance of being dejected and slightly annoyed by two more persistent teenagers. 

As for Yamaguchi, Tsukishima could agree his confidence grew quite a lot. Absolutely he was still quiet at times but instead of questioning his skills, he put them to use to get better at volleyball. Tsukishima was beyond impressed and he wanted to say that, wanted to scream it but with those two goons staring at himself from beside Yamaguchi, it was just plain embarrassing. “I suppose so.”

As always, Yamaguchi is happy with a response even if it was simple, “Thanks,Tsukki!”

God, could his heart blow up any bigger before it would explode? Keeping all his feelings in was painful at this point.

“You look real gorgeous tonight, Yama— any girl would be honored to dance with you!” Tanaka adds in, hooking his arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders to bring him into a side hug before he could even process the words.

“H - huh? —Oh! Yeah, maybe but my date didn’t even show up.” His once brightening smile flattened into a pout which the two goofs returned.

Tsukishima felt his brain short-circuit but it was definitely running 200x more than it should’ve been. _She didn’t even show up? Who wouldn’t show up to a dance with him? Is she out of her mind?_

“Aw, cheer up, Yama— that’s what these dances are for! Finding someone random, you guys end up dancing and then you find out you guys actually knew each other before and soon after realizations, it somehow ends up with a kiss in the rain!” 

“Noya, you gotta stop watching those cheesy rom coms with Azumane.” 

“Oh shut up, they pass the time with cheesy humor and that’s all that matters.”

Yamaguchi chuckles unsurely, sliding out from Tanaka’s and next to Tsukishima’s side, “Perhaps that could happen but .. I think I wanna dance with Tsukki-kun!”

A double short-circuit in 5 minutes? More likely than you think. Tsukishima couldn’t even speak, he was just standing there, shaking out of his netural expression and desperately trying to suppress the blush that cover his cheeks. It was so obvious he was having some kind of gay breakdown and if either Tanaka or Nishinoya noticed, they definitely didn’t say anything. They just seemed supportive of the whole thing.

“Well, blonde does have to get out on the dance floor sometime. You’re just gonna outshine him, Yama.” Tanaka snickers to which Yamaguchi just rubs the back of his neck, politely crossing his arm with Tsukishima even if he was in shut down mode right now.

“C’mon guys, I think Tsukki looks nice. Thank you for all the compliments though, have a nice night!” With that, the pairs head their separate ways yet Yamaguchi stays still as if to confront Tsukki. _Shit, did he catch my reaction or something .. ?_ “We don’t have to dance, you know— I just wanted to have a little peace and quiet with you, Tsukki.”

“Yeah .. ? I .. am glad they’re gone, they’re just annoying.”

Yamaguchi cracks a smile, almost knowingly, “There’s the Tsukki I know. You were surprisingly quiet, hm?”

“ .. I guess your dress has just swept my breath away.”

Yamaguchi puffs out air between his lips, giving Tsukishima a slight nudge in the side, “I get it, I get it. I wonder if you’ll come up with any smoother lines on the dance floor, Mr. Tsukishima.”

So, not only was Yamaguchi a more confident, striving soul just walking among teens— he’s also turned .. flirty? With just a line, he managed to stun Tsukishima. The poor boy had to drag the other along to the middle of the floor for the first official slow dance to start instead of all the other dubstep and upbeat ones.

“I’ll have to warn you, I’m not a natural dancer.” Tsukishima admits sheepishly, steadying himself from his aftershock. Yet, Yamaguchi couldn’t seem to care for his flaws. The angel from heaven tilts his head, prepared with all the right things to say and knowledge on how to _really_ read Tsukishima better than anyone.

“I wouldn’t expect you to be. No one is, Tsukki. Just follow me, okay?” Yamaguchi offers. With a reassuring look in his eye and his soft hands positioning the blonde’s arms around his waist, Tsukishima knew he trusted this. He knew he would belong in some kind of shape or form. No matter if it was just a dream, he just wanted to be with Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi was gentle and easily slow as the song started. An unnamed song with a nice, simple melody. Tsukishima was sure he heard lyrics but he couldn’t even focus on them with Yamaguchi’s arms settling around his neck. Nothing outside them matter anymore, it didn’t matter if there was music playing or not, it seemed like they would dance for hours and never get bored of it. 

“This is nice .. are you learning at least a little?”

Tsukishima couldn’t hold back his smile, “Yeah, your dancing skills are impeccable, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi returns the look with a brighter shine, “This _is_ my first slow dance though. My parents said I just have a natural sway to it, I learned easily,” he hummed, “ .. I’m really glad you came, Tsukki. I know this stuff is annoying to you but, spending this night with you is fun.”

"I say, you've stolen the whole crowd's attention." 

With a twirl of Yamaguchi's dress, he's flushed his back against Tsukishima's chest into a gentle sway. Their hands clasped with the intersection of their arms across his torso, as if they were an actual couple; the touch felt right .. it longed for the other's.

".. you think so?"

"I know so."

Tsukishima swore they shared the same shade of red. Those little brown freckles speckled among a dust of scarlet and it was practically more beautiful than the dress. He couldn’t possibly keep his composure with Yamaguchi saying such cute stuff. Right now, he had Yamaguchi right in his reach, no one else did. Everything was balanced and he could only hope Yamaguchi felt the same. “I hate that I missed the other ones now.”

That was surprising to hear. Tsukishima never talked about regretting missing anything. Yamaguchi turns back to Tsukishima in his hold, curious of what that could mean. “Hm? Why’s that?” he questioned, his cheek now set against Tsukishima’s chest. They were chest to chest by now, besides the stubborn meld of the dress in between them but it was comfy no doubt. The method was mostly to hide his blush which had spread up to his ears and down his neck. If he didn’t cool off, the red would be complimenting the freckles on his shoulders next.

“ ..cause,” Tsukishima tries his best to look Yamaguchi right at his eyes without chickening out. Obviously the big bush of red only got deeper but neither of them could seem to care, “, You look enchanting, Tadashi. I probably missed the other three times you dressed up.”

It was now Yamaguchi’s turn to hold his own face of mixed emotions. His heart leapt straight out of his chest and about 3 seconds from melting into the ground. 

Tsukishima said his _name._

Not just his last name anymore, his _first name._ Usually his parents just call him that but it felt so .. perfect when Tsukishima said it.

“ ..that was a bit too much, right?” 

Yamaguchi nearly jumps out of Tsukishima’s arms completely by just the sound of his voice so close to his ear. “Huh? Oh, uh, no no, I appreciate it! I just have to .. make a quick phone call, yeah?” Yamaguchi curtsied, being as respectful as he could before rushing towards the outer of the gym. It was not even close to that being the reason why ran out of there, leaving Tsukishima to stand on his own. Well, now that he thinks on it, that was kinda shitty of him but he could make it up to him .. if he just knew how. Outside of the gym where their usual practices took place, Yamaguchi saw others outside just loitering, probably waiting for rides or other. He hadn’t seemed to take in how breezy and chilly it was tonight but that could hardly matter, he _needed_ Shimizu’s advice. There was a slow drizzle coming down like it would start raining soon. Yamaguchi had faked most of his flirting confidence but in reality, who was he to know how relationships went? He’s definitely never been in one and Tsukishima seemed to just step to the next level, while Yamaguchi wasn’t even complaining.

“Please, pick up, Kiy ..” Yamaguchi cursed into his phone. He just packed with time in case Tsukishima had decided to leave without him noticing or hooking up with someone who wasn’t .. _him._

“Hello? Yamaguchi?” Shimizu’s mumbled voice came from the other line and Yamaguchi could finally breathe in relief.

“Hi Kiy, sorry to interrupt you and Yachi”s time but .. I need advice, again.”

“What happened?”

How could Yamaguchi even begin to explain? So much has happened tonight and at the end of it, Tsukishima just truly showed his loving side with a hint of wanting to cherish Yamaguchi so much that he says his first name? “I .. _welll …”_

The freckled boy could almost hear Shimizu’s eye roll, “What? Do you want me to guess, Yama?”

“No, no! I’m getting to it ..” he assures. How could he deliver it lightly? Was he making too much of a deal about it? With a dejected sigh, Yamaguchi slides down to his feet, holding his knees close to his chest and his back propped against the building’s siding, “Tsukki has been acting so flirty tonight, I honestly wasn’t expecting it.”

Shimizu takes a moment, puzzled by why this was such a dramatic phone call, “And .. ? Isn’t that what you want? I think you’re freaking out too much, just confess to him then if he seems to like you.”

“ _And_ .. he, just, used my first name, ya know, like a lover would ..” Yamaguchi wants to prepare himself for the worst of _“what do you mean, that’s normal”_ but instead, he keeps talking, “It felt so good when he said it too. Like we were just a nice, old couple dancing away their minutes right next to each other but am I overreacting? Do you think he would have meant it in a _friend-like_ way?” Yamaguchi despised the very thought of all night, Tsukishima has just been handing back Yamaguchi’s compliments and flirting with simple acts of friendliness like it was the best thing he could do without actually liking him. “I’m scared, Kiy, I just want him to like me too.”

For once, Shimizu could sympathize with someone so visually. In some ways, her and Yamaguchi held the same struggles of just wanting that simple someone to like them. They wanted to be enough and Shimizu surely couldn’t get mad at him for that, “I do think you have a shot, Yama. If he initiated that he wanted to call you as a lover then that’s the most clear thing out of today. I really hope you two are happy with each other.”

The stress and tension Yamaguchi had been under just swept out of his nerves. Shimizu would never lie to him, he knows that much. Tsukishima actually did like him then! This was hope, it was freedom and a new beginning though he’d have to explain the whole “there was no actual date” situation. “Thank you so much, Shimizu. Love you! Oh, and also Yachi.”

Shimizu’s tone is practically ingrained with a tiny smile to her words, “Of course, Yama. Love you too.” With the press of _End Call_ , Shimizu’s voice is completely gone and Yamaguchi is left to his own happy, giggly thoughts. _We’re actually gonna date .._ _oh my god._

“It’s cold out here, Yamaguchi; what are you thinking?” A warm suit jacket suddenly bundles around Yamaguchi's shoulders and he has to stop everything from not screaming about how much that startled his poor heart. He looks up to expect maybe one of the team captains or.Tanaka had come back around to find him but no, it had to be mother-fucking Kei Tsukishima and of course, he was looking him right in the eye. At that point, Yamaguchi wouldn’t even need to be wearing just a dress to feel so cold.

“Ah, s - sorry Tsukki ..” Yamaguchi mutters meekly, grabbing the jacket at it’s lapel to cover himself up more from the biting wind. It still held the warmth of Tsukishima wearing it and it smelled so nice, just like the cologne he wore to fancy events only. Yamaguchi grew a liking towards it _sufficiently_ but in front of Tsukishima, he stood up from his spot on the ground, “, and I’m sorry about running off earlier, I just needed to—“

“—talk with Shimizu?”

“I— .. yeah.” _Shit, shit, please don’t tell me he’s misinterpreting it._

“Right .. was she your date tonight?”

_Yep, he totally that is._

“What? No! You know I have no interest in Shimizu, Tsukki, that’s crazy.” Yamaguchi shoots back and he wants to be annoyed at Tsukishima right now but maybe he deserved a little bit of an interrogation.

“Then who was it? Yachi? That girl from our class you always talk to?” Tsukishima seemed to be defending this question with his whole life. It was honestly scary yet someone who wasn’t yearning for Yamaguchi as a crush wouldn’t be questioning any of it right now. That just made it more clear to Yamaguchi.

“No, it’s neither of them. Besides Yachi and Shimizu are dating but! That’s besides the point, Tsukki. There .. never was any date.” Yamaguchi desperately tried to find a way to explain it without sounding like a total idiot, “I just .. wanted a reason to dance with you. I didn’t think it’d stress you out like this or that you even liked me like that, sorry.” Yamaguchi didn’t dare to lift his head after making such a fool of himself when he made make Tsukishima so anxious. “I just wanted a nice night. I wanted to impress you and look so pretty while doing it and I know this isn’t the place to do it but ..

I like you so much, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi finally let out with his whole heart. He didn’t care whatever happened to his image, he just, ~~wanted~~ , _needed_ to be by Tsukishima's side and love him unconditionally. The rain seemed to be perfectly timed with such a heavy confession, the water pounded against the pavement like Yamaguchi’s heart beat thumped heavily against his chest. 

“You barely needed to impress me, Tadashi. I’ve always admired you, I could fall in love with you over and over again and never hate it.”

Yamaguchi was practically going to cry, just such simple words made his heart fly. Basically falling into Tsukishima’s embrace, a few pretty little tears slipped down the teenager’s cheeks. They’ve both been waiting since forever for something like this.

“I can kiss you, right? Please, let me say I can kiss you.” Tsukishima asked once Yamaguchi was pulled away from his chest which he granted with a sniffling chuckle and a nod. 

Tsukishima leans to Yamaguchi’s level to make their lips fit perfectly. Now slightly soaked and overheated like crazy from their prolonged blushes, it all seemed perfect. That longing feeling was finally fulfilled, no more overwhelming need to always be touching Tsukishima. This would do enough, for now. Yamaguchi runs his hands through Tsukishima’s hair before letting them land where they belong on the back of his neck to bring him impossibly closer and like a miracle, Tsukishima doesn’t even get the feeling to push him back. He was free now, they both were without having to hold such a heavy promise. 

Now out of breath, Tsukishima pulls away with a sly smile just to go and kiss the freckled boy’s dried tear stains. His lips could clearly feel the heated skin they both shared right now. “It’s not that much of a rom-com but, at least we got the kiss in the rain, hm?”

Yamaguchi catches on and eye rolls hopelessly with a smile, “Sure, sure— but now I’m just cold and wet.” 

“So, no more dancing?”

Yamaguchi looked at him like he was growing a second head, “Don’t tell me you actually like dancing .. “

“Only when it’s with you.” Tsukishima shrugged cheekily, securing the jacket still hanging from Yamaguchi’s shoulders. At least some part of him was dry, damp but not soaked.

Yamaguchi raises his brows, looking at the blonde from under his lashes like he couldn’t believe him, “Then you can dance me all the way home and into pajamas so we can cuddle.” he offers and though it’s mostly a joke, Tsukishima would hate to miss out on that deal.

“As the princess demands.” Tsukishima takes Yamaguchi’s hand, almost like a regal soldier and presses a kiss to the back of it. Obviously, even with a small, simple gesture, Yamaguchi is blushing like crazy.

Yamaguchi can’t help but giggle, “I’m never wearing this for you again.”

“You _do_ look gorgeous though.”

“Thank you, Tsukki” with a heart-shaped smile, the two have never felt more at peace or in love in all of their life than right now.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is a little awkward since i never know how to end romance/confession fics sorry


End file.
